


the things we say

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: "You haven't lost me"





	the things we say

Gellert stirred from a deep sleep, feeling strangely cold. Opening his eyes, he saw that the place next to him was empty. He raised up to one arm and, squinting his eyes, looked around the dim room.

Albus was sitting on a chair, his head buried in his arms.

Gellert got up silently and walked over to him. He placed his hands gently on Albus’ shoulders and caressed them with his thumbs. “What is wrong, mein Lieber?”

“It’s nothing, go back to bed,” Albus said, wiping at his eyes discreetly.

Gellert walked around him and knelt in front of Albus’ chair. He reached out a hand and wiped away a tear from Albus’ cheek. “I won’t until you tell me what’s wrong,” he said, his voice intent, and cupped Albus’ head within his hands.

Albus drew his head away. “Just leave it, Gellert,” he said, sounding exhausted.

Gellert narrowed his eyes and stayed put. “No.”

“Fine,” Albus snapped, “you want to know what’s wrong?”

He stood up abruptly and marched into the middle of the room. “Everything! Everything about this thrice-damned situation is wrong!” He shouted, gesturing at the rumpled bed and their discarded clothes.

“Everything about your current course of action is abhorrent to me. You have killed people, manipulated them, used them-” His voice cracked. Gellert opened his mouth to interject, but Albus shook his head and raised his hand to stop him. Breathing deeply, he looked at the floor, trying to compose himself.

A single tear made its way down his cheek.

Albus let his hand fall and looked at Gellert, tears making his eyes shine in the dim moonlight. “And here I am, in your room, sleeping in your bed. Loving you against reason, despite all my objections,” he said, his voice tinged with resignation, and a bittersweet smile painting his lips.

Judging it to be safe to approach, Gellert got up from the floor and walked over to him. He swept away the new tears with his thumb and pulled Albus against him. Albus moved willingly, his head coming to rest against Gellert’s shoulder. Soothingly caressing Albus’ back, he pressed a gentle kiss against his neck.

“If anyone ever found out that I still meet with you, they would throw me into Azkaban. And rightfully so,” Albus said softly against him.

Gellert tightened his hold. “I would not let that happen.”

Albus huffed. “I know. It’s one of the reasons I dread it. I can only imagine what you would do the poor people who tried to stand in your way.”

For a while, they stood there, just holding each other in silence. Then Albus asked, “Do you want to know what the worst thing is?”

Gellert ran a hand through his hair and hummed in response.

“The worst thing is how alone - how isolated - I feel when I’m not with you,” Albus confessed, “That castle, as much as I love it, I also despise it. Sometimes I feel like it’s just another jail cell; a self-imposed punishment,” he said humourlessly, “No one there knows me. And I have lost everyone who has."  Tears fell from his eyes and slid down against Gellert’s bare skin. 

Gellert squeezed him tightly. "You haven’t lost me.”

“Haven’t I?” Albus asked, smiling bitterly. “Sometimes I wonder if I ever had you.”

Albus felt Gellert pulling away slightly. His hands came to rest on Albus’ shoulders, and he held him at arm-length as he observed the expression on his face.

Gellert’s own face was cast in shadow except for his eyes. They were flickering strangely in the dim light, almost reminding Albus of some kind of strange creature. But he felt no fear. For all his terrible qualities - and there were many, Albus knew - Gellert had never frightened him.

Gellert raised his hand to brush a lock of hair behind Albus’ ear. “You know I love you.”

Albus captured the hand in his. “No more than you love your cause.”

Annoyance flickered across Gellert’s features as he pulled his hand away. “And why, my dear, it is I who has to compromise?” he asked, a hint of mocking in his tone.

Albus was silent. He had no answer to give. At least not one that Gellert would accept.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
